Guardian of Light
by Jade Kumiho
Summary: Kayle in her current ten thousand years of servitude to the League of Legends, has never fallen for a mortal man. Now, an assassin born from the slums of Noxus has caught her attention. Will she keep her feelings hidden or will she pursue him? Rated T for language. May upgrade to M if smut. Kayle x Talon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after planning to write this fic for some time, I finally fucking get to writing it! I planned it nearly a goddamn month ago! Again, pairing is Talon x Kayle. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Act I**

Scrabbling down a narrow alley, a rugged young man was panting heavily as he attempted to ditch his pursuers. Of course, his being chased was completely warranted; he had murdered a wealthy noble in cold blood.

Talon, the Blade's Shadow had nowhere to run. Even now, the town's guards were closing in on the skillful assassin. In the urban jungle, he'd run into a dead end and had made a rookie mistake: he hadn't thought to bring a grappling hook for tonight's kill.

The creak of a door opening was the only warning the Noxian assassin was given before being pulled inside. A hushed voice voice spoke, The moment the door closed, the wintry winds stopped and a wave of heat from the south wall washed over him. Standing before him was an angel. Taller by a good five inches, Kayle smiled softly down at Talon. She wore not armor, but a tan cashmere sweater that hardly hid the generous bust of her chest beneath the fabric and even conforming to her curves. Behind her, the bird-like wings were folded neatly against her back and her long golden hair let down, falling to her shoulders. The light from the fire in the hearth seemed to cast a halo around her form.

The assassin's voice concealed his surprise well. He shook his head, He was silent for a sparse few seconds before he thanked her,

As the Blade's Shadow turned to leave the same door he entered, the soft, warm voice of the angel said, In the angel's mind, she was willing herself not to blush in the words she spoke. It was strange, that a divine being such as her had fallen for a mere mortal, but she would never admit it to herself even.

Talon blinked. The most uptight and justicular of the champions in the League of Legends saved his ass from being caught by the guards, but also invited him to keep her company for a little longer while he rested. What did she really want from him? Everyone always had an ulterior motivation for the things they did and he doubted she was any exception.

Narrowing his eyes, the tawny haired assassin peered up at the angel as he leaned against the wall. Growing up as a street rat, Talon had learned the hard way that only the strong survived. Even in the slums of the underbelly of Noxus, the Law of the Jungle reigned supreme. And with that, he learned to trust no one.

Simply nodding, Kayle replied,

Hesitantly, the Blade's Shadow removed trademarked bladed cape and hung it on the coat rack. The wicked blade attached to his gauntlet was propped up near the door. The number one thumb rule for a thief or an assassin is to never let oneself be cornered. But Kayle had never given a reason for him to distrust her off the Fields of Justice. It was just luck that the assassin was cold and tired from running. Wearily, Talon slumped onto the couch. There was a full three feet separating the two.

came the angel's soft voice as she patted the spot beside herself. She almost had a motherly look as she gazed toward the young man.

Shrugging, the Noxian champion scooted a few feet closer to the angel. The presence of the divine woman in combination with the cozy fire had already begun to make Talon drowsy. No words were exchanged between the two as he leaned his head against her shoulder. The assassin drifted off to sleep not long after. As his body shifted in his slumber, Talon's head fell into Kayle's lap. The angel herself seemed pleased with this turn of events. She began to stroke his unkempt hair as she nodded off. She too, fell asleep not much later.

Upon waking when morning rolled around, Kayle no longer felt the weight of Talon's head in her lap. She thought he'd merely gotten up to look around until she saw that the coat rack was empty. A sad smile appeared on her cheeks as a tinge of disappointment rose. She had been looking forward to making breakfast for him. So much for getting to know the acclaimed assassin. Another lonely day...

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a short-ass chapter, but I didn't wanna give away the next bit because I think it's pretty interesting~ Hope you review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope this chapter explains some of your questions. I didn't want everything to too dang obvious. But yeah, Kayle isn't too upset about killing because she purges those beyond redemption. I urge you all to try and not point out the obvious or ask stupid questions in reviews. Ask legit questions that aren't answered already. Distasteful to her for those who aren't evil, but still understanding. Enjoy~**

* * *

Act II

[Several Months Later]

"Where do you think you're going Talon?" Said assassin froze, having tried to sneak out of mostly abandoned estate of Du Couteau. Katarina, the Sinister Blade glared down at her step-brother, hands on her hips. She continued to wait, expectant of some excuse.

Still slouching, he replied curtly, "Going out."

Snorting, the crimson haired woman said almost in a sneer, "Why would you being going out. You don't have any assassinations this month and we all know you aren't the type to socialize with other people. Not to mention the bar isn't even open yet. Doesn't open for another ten hours. So, care to tell me why you're sneaking out."

"Nowhere," Talon muttered.

"Oi! What's the rabble in the foyer?" Slithering into the said room, the Sinister Blade's sister. Cassiopeia's menacing form slunk to where Katarina had cornered the youngest of the siblings. "What you doing with poor Talon?"

"Questioning him," smirked the Death Lotus. "Caught him trying to sneak out of the house. Hehe, he looks so guilty about it even." Glaring back down at the Blade's Shadow, she asked once more, "Now answer me! Where were you going?!"

Looking away, he repeated, "Nowhere."

Snickering, Cassiopeia said, "Ooh, I think he's sneaking out to see a lady friend. What do you think sis?"

"Hmm," pondered the Sinister Blade as she looked at Talon. He wasn't wearing his usual attire; this time, something more casual. He wore a purple hoody and a pair of jeans. "Casual wear. How unusual for you Talon. Mm, I think he's going out with a lady. So Talon, whose the lucky or unlucky girl?"

"No one," the Blade's Shadow hissed. "Just going out for coffee."

Giggling, Cassiopeia said, "Talon, we know you better than you think we do. First, we know you don't really care for coffee. Two, you almost never leave the estate without your gear. Three, you're mostly anti-social. It's just plain obvious that a girl caught your eye."

Mumbling, Talon said, "Pfft, whatever. Just going to meet up with Kayle. Nothing much. "'s not even a date. She just wants to talk."

As he wrestles himself out the door, Katarina calls, "It's totally a date!"

* * *

"Glad you could make it, Talon," came Kayle's warm voice voice as the assassin arrived at the outdoor cafe. "I almost thought you might not have taken up my offer to get coffee with me." Talon first notice that she was wearing a rather girly outfit for once. Her blouse was a light shade of tarnished silver while her jeans were whitewashed. She had also left her hair to it's natural waviness. Her glorious wings seemed to be absent.

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Talon replied, "Uh yeah, didn't have anything else planned besides another night of polishing my blades. I guess this wasn't too bad a change of plans. Although, I'm still wondering why you wanted me to join you for coffee today."

"Ah yes... I didn't merely call you away from Noxus for just pleasantries," said the angel, stirring the milk-infused beverage. A puff of steam drifted away from the cream heavy, caramel hued coffee. The question she desired to ask made her feel uncomfortable, but it needed to be voiced regardless. In her pause, her smile faded. Then she spoke again, this time with a query, "I understand that you had to kill to survive in the slums. I kill in the name of justice, only the ones too far beyond redemption. But I want to know, is why you still continue to kill today."

"Why do I kill?" Talon's voice was low as he repeated the question. He briefly contemplated about telling her about the incident with Kavyn, but discarded the thought. Instead, he told her, "My only purpose was to serve General Du Couteau. It was he who took me off the streets. It was either die by his hand, or serve him. Obviously, I chose to live. Since then, my allegiance was to him and him alone. When High Command tells me to assassinate someone, I am more hesitant than if the order had come from General Du Couteau. But when he up and vanished... I was told I was essentially free again. But I do not wish to be my own person yet. I only wish to repay my debt to the man who spared a mere thief's life. If I must, I will search my entire life until I have paid my debt." Talon lowered his eyes to the cup and saucer placed before him. It made him uneasy to tell her some of his bloody and immoral past.

Kayle was silent for several moments. It seemed that the meaning of servitude wasn't that much different on Runeterra. Then with a strong smile, she said, "That is quite noble of you."

The two champions soon drifted to other topics such as other champions in the League of Legends, item changes, favorite foods and activities. They would talk for a quarter of an hour until a waiter finally noticed their presence long enough to take their order. Soon, Talon became quiet. Quieter than usual.

"Is this a date?" he asked suddenly as she stirred his own coffee. Pff, so much for being subtle.

The angel nearly choked on the sweetened caffeinated beverage as Talon questioned so bluntly. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Kayle queried, "What makes you think that?"

Scratching his chin, the Blade's Shadow replied awkwardly, "I uh... my sister Katarina kinda caught me leaving the estate this morning and pried it out that I was meeting up with you. She told me it's a date when a guy n a girl get coffee together. I denied it was, but Cass started teasing me. It got me thinking a few minutes ago. So uh... are we on a date?"

"A date?" she repeated. In her mind, Kayle was beginning to panic. Of course she could lie and say no. But on the other hand, she had in a way, promised that she would never speak falsely to him. Because of her just disposition, the angel answered vaguely as she scooped a small morsel of her strawberry parfait into her mouth, "What does your heart tell tell you?"

He mouthed the words after she had spoken them. He hadn't expected such an off answer. Talon hadn't known what to expect, but that wasn't even close. Was he really on a date with Kayle or not? Why couldn't women be more straightforward? Talon groaned in frustration as he held his head in his arms. A light feathery sensation brushed against his chest. It was the snowy feather he'd strung on a leather thong for good luck on his assassinations. He glanced at Kayle, slowly piecing it together. The Blade's Shadow had come across the feather three months ago in early March. It had been laying in an empty field. "This is your feather," he croaked.

"It is indeed," she said with a smile, elated that he had finally figured it out. Smirking, she teased, "Took you long enough to figure it out. I-"

Growling, Talon interrupted, "You have been following me then? Keeping an eye on me wherever I go? Tell me... what's the point of keeping a watchful eye on an assassin? None. It only causes him more work to keep hidden. So Kayle, what is it that you really want from me? And make it quick!" "Talon! Why the hostility?" queried the angel, a tad shocked. "Because I am tired of too many questions left unanswered. I am given my commands for who to kill and where to kill. For once, I don't want to be kept in the dark like a pig about to be slaughtered," hissed the Blade's Shadow. As he stood up to leave, the angel stopped him, a hand on his shoulder.

"That's what's bothering you?" she asked. Pulling Talon into a deep embrace, she whispered, "I never meant for you to feel like you weren't meant to know how I felt about you. I was afraid at first. Afraid of what others might say or the positions it might put us in. That was before it dawned on me that other people's opinions mattered not." She paused, squeezing the target of her affections closer. "But back then, I watched you from a distance. Even if I was not assisting you directly, I wanted to make sure you remained safe. Even though I do not... condone the murder of innocents, I am willing to overlook a few things. I am not as pure and clean as others may believe. The path of a Judicator is often a dirty one, but I do it for justice. But you are strong despite the suffering you have endured. You became a champion in the league of Legends. You have done so much and I feel you are deserving of my affections." With a mutter, she added, "You are also rather easy on the eyes."

By now, many of the cafe's patrons were indiscreetly watching the two champions and it was beginning to unnerve Talon. In a low voice, he told her, "I don't know about this. I need some time to think about this..."

Nodding, the angel replied as she turned him around, "No worries. I shall allow you some time to think about it. Us. But for now, take this as a parting gift~" Kayle tilted his chin a few inches as she planted a kiss upon his lips. It lasted less than fifteen seconds, but it was no less romantic. After breaking the kiss, her eyes lingered on his for a moment longer before striding away, hips sashaying as she walked. A spring in her step even.

* * *

As Talon returned home to the Du Couteau estate moments before dusk, the sisters were waiting just inside the foyer. Upon opening the door, Talon was besieged by his step-sisters. Katarina's first words, "So did the date go well lover-boy? I'll take that look as a yes. Now you have a girlfriend, I need you for a double date with me and Garen. Whaddya say?"

"Wha?"

"Great!" beamed the crimson haired assassin as she hugged Talon enthusiastically. "Meet us May 31st at the Crystal Chandelier in Kalamunda at dusk. Don't be late!" The last look she gave the male before running off was one of a threatening stature. Like she would castrate him if he didn't show up. Talon blinked.

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter~**


End file.
